The Prince Redeemed
by bumblebee88888
Summary: Voldemort has allowed Snape to find Harry and bring him back to the Shrieking Shack unharmed. But how will Snape find Harry and what will happen when they meet face to face? Will Harry get his revenge? Will he believe Snape's story? Read to find out.


'The Prince Redeemed'

Harry's invisibility cloak brushed against his legs as he crept along the old, dusty floorboards towards the two men conversing in the room ahead. As he approached, their voices became louder and clearer- a high pitched voice spoke and a whispered, hateful one replied and Harry identified the latter immediately as the man he hated more than any other.

"My Lord, this would be the perfect opportunity for me to find Potter and bring him to you. Then you will have the pleasure of disposing of him and the fight will finally be won by none other than you, my Lord."

Harry watched Voldemort stroke his pale chin with his long, white fingers; his snake, Nagini, enclosed in a magical sphere behind him.

"How is this 'the perfect opportunity'?" Voldemort wondered aloud. "There is a battle at Hogwarts tonight; I think it would be best to wait a little longer before I reveal myself to the hundreds of fighters."

"This is to be of no offense my Lord, but the fighters know you are here and you are so powerful that none of them would stand a chance against you. But I think you misunderstood me. There would be no need for you to enter the fray because I would be more than willing to find Potter for you; I am the headmaster of Hogwarts so no one would attack me unless I cursed them first. I would solely function to look for Potter and will do nothing else."

"I know of your past with Potter's father Snape, you will not be tempted to kill the boy I hope?"

Snape sniggered. "No my Lord, I understand perfectly that you wish to do that happy deed for yourself, I shall not deny you of that."

"Very well, Severus, I give you my permission to find the boy. But rest assured that if you do not return with him, you will suffer my displeasure." Snape's eyes glittered strangely. "I give you and only you the permission to find the boy and do whatever you must to bring him to me, unharmed. If he is killed, I will only have you to blame. I trust few people Severus, you should feel extremely privileged."

"Yes, my Lord, I am so honoured that you have given me the opportunity to retrieve the boy for you and I-"

"Stop your blundering Snape and go and find the boy before somebody else kills him!"

Snape bowed to his master and almost knocked Harry over as he swept from the Shrieking Shack.

Harry's heart was pounding inside his chest: Snape had been given special permission to search for him and knowing how easily he killed Dumbledore, Harry felt sure that he would not be able to stay hidden from both Voldemort and Snape. Harry pulled the Marauder's Map from his pocket as he leant against the door frame of the dingy room and watched Severus Snape's dot move hastily towards the Great Hall. If Harry could just enter the castle and reach the Room of Requirement where the remaining members of Dumbledore's Army were hiding, Harry felt sure he would be safe. But what if Snape found a way to enter the room? He would have to think of another plan.

Harry began to walk away from the Whomping Willow when he stopped suddenly in his tracks. A strange feeling crept through his entire body and for once, it was his own rage enveloping his guts and licking at his insides. _Snape is the reason your parents are dead. He goaded Sirius out of the house which led to his death and he killed Dumbledore without any remorse or sorrow. _Harry felt anger such that he had never felt before. This was his chance to avenge himself on Snape for all the pain, loss and grief he has caused.

_I am not a coward._

Harry hurried across Hogwarts grounds with a new objective: to find Snape, yell at him, hurt him, attack and curse him to oblivion and he no longer cared if he was taken to Voldemort, no longer cared if he was killed as long as he got his revenge first. This was his chance to confront Snape, alone. He knew Snape couldn't kill him because of Voldemort's wishes so Harry was free, as he saw it, to cause as much pain as possible.

Harry skidded into the Great Hall, his invisibility cloak flapping behind him, but he couldn't find the man he so desperately sought. Pulling out the Marauder's Map again he tried to find Snape's dot, but due to the many witches and wizards fighting within Hogwarts castle, Harry could not find the Potions Master.

As Harry closed the map to resume his search for Snape, he saw it- the silver doe. The Patronus came out from behind a statue and watched him. Harry's anger and vengeance subsided immediately as he stared at the beautiful creature. Harry slowly walked towards the shining glow of the Patronus in the hope that he would finally learn to whom it belonged; again the Patronus seemed to arrive just in time to save Harry and lead him in the right direction. But the Patronus turned away from him and began to walk down the staircase that led to the dungeons. Harry did not have time to stop and wonder why such a brilliantly good creature would want to go to the dungeons but he continued to pursue the doe, hoping that answers would be given at last and that he would have the opportunity to thank its conjurer.

The silver doe entered a dark, cold room and Harry stopped so suddenly his stomach lurched. It had just entered Snape's office and for some strange reason Harry did not wish to enter it. Even though he knew his old Potion's Master would not be in there, he did not feel wholly safe entering such dangerous territory that brought back so many terrifying memories. He could still see the glow of the Patronus emanating from the door way and decided that something so good and pure would not seek to hurt him. He cautiously entered the office, turning around every so often to make sure no one was watching him. Slowly taking off his invisibility cloak and storing it in his pocket, Harry walked up to the doe and held out his hand to stroke her coat. For the first time that night, he felt safe - no one knew where he was except for him and the beautiful silver creature. Transfixed by her glow, Harry continued to stare at her long silver coat, large green eyes and slender legs and only turned away when he heard the slam of the office door. He was no longer alone.

The Patronus escaped through his fingers and the beautiful creature disappeared at the sight of Snape, who was standing before them. Harry was staring at the man he hated more than Voldemort himself and knew that his battle was lost; soon Snape would take him to his master and the wizarding world will be subjected to Voldemort's control and power.

Snape looked around his office, closed the door and quickly strode towards Harry. A combination of fear and anger boiled up inside of Harry as he drew his wand and pointed it at Snape. Although Harry had begun to yell, Snape kept a watchful eye on the brandished wand.

"Get away from me! I know why you are here and I will not let you take me to Voldemort- not if I can help it!" Harry was expecting some form of anger or retaliation, but Snape's face was quite blank as he continued to point his wand at the thin, pale face.

"I know that you told Voldemort about the prophecy which lead to the death of my parents and I saw you kill Dumbledore and now I'm going to kill you!" Harry, with such hatred boiling up inside of him yelled "Crucio!" But Snape deflected his spell with a flick of his wand, just like he did one year previously when Harry was pursuing him after he murdered Dumbledore.

"Fight back you wimp! Always hiding behind Dumbledore and Voldemort's protection! Why don't you try to take me to Voldemort! Or better yet, kill me like I know you want to! Or are you too scared Voldemort will come after you? The world knows how much you hate me, my mother and father. So what if Voldemort kills you for it? At least you'd have finished off what you started!" Harry was yelling so loudly his voice was dry and coarse. He did not think that Snape heard half of what he said and for some very strange and aggravating reason Snape continued to watch Harry without saying a word.

"Speak! Say something! Why haven't you tried to bind me and take me to Voldemort? You are a much stronger wizard than me- you know I wouldn't stand a chance! Turn me in to Voldemort like you did my parents! Like you ever felt sorry for what you did! Dumbledore was delusional; you felt no remorse for causing the death of my arrogant father and my mudblood mother-"

"ENOUGH!"

Snape's face had become contorted, his wand was now pointing at Harry, though his hand was shaking with rage. Although Harry had wanted Snape to speak for the last five minutes, he was not sure that he wanted to hear what Snape was about to say; for some reason Snape didn't look angry, but rather demented and distraught. Harry cowed under his gaze, and realizing this, Snape lowered his wand and whispered with his hateful voice, "I need to speak to you".

Snape paused and looked shifty as he glanced from Harry to the office door.

"I don't have much time," Snape continued in a harsher tone, "the Dark Lord would be wondering what is taking me so long and I must ask you not to interrupt me, Potter!" But Harry no longer cared about Snape's warnings and threats.

"Well you better get on with it then! We wouldn't want to keep Lord Voldemort waiting!" Harry was furious with Snape for standing there so calmly without a single ounce of remorse while Harry was shaking with rage.

"I am doing this on Dumbledore's orders."

"Dumbledore is dead, you made sure of that! I am not stupid enough to think that he is still talking to you and giving you orders! Do not waste your time trying to convince me that your message is from Dumbledore when all you really want is a clever way to get me into the Shrieking Shack. I know what you are trying to do but I am not going without a fight!"

Snape didn't move.

"Come on!"

Snape remained still. Harry was so aggravated at his silent nature, he would have killed for Snape to have been this docile when he still went to Hogwarts but just when Harry wanted to fight and argue with the despicable man, Snape remained quiet and still. Harry, thinking that this was a waste of time, walked towards the door to leave the dungeon but Snape moved rapidly and stood in front of Harry before he could reach the door knob.

"I need to speak to you quickly, before it is too late."

"Then speak! No one is stopping you!"

"I need you to calm down." Harry was still shaking and heat had begun to build up inside of him, but he was beginning to realise that Snape was not his usual self; the look in Snape's eyes were no longer of conceit and hatred but of concern. Harry began to calm his breathing and though his hand was still very close to the door knob, he was also watching Snape's face, which appeared satisfied that Harry was as calm as he could ever be in the current situation.

"Potter, before Dumbledore died he told me that when the Dark Lord begins to protect Nagini, I would need to tell you something very important. I noticed that the Dark Lord had locked Nagini in an enchanted cage and realised I needed to find you as soon as I could. That is the real reason why I asked the Dark Lord if I could find you for him." Harry looked up in surprise. "Anyway," Snape continued. "Dumbledore wanted you to know that the night your mother sacrificed her life to save you, the Avada Kedavra curse rebounded off you and hit Voldemort's soul. But due to his soul being weak and violated having just murdered your parents, a bit of it was separated from the whole and connected itself to you. In turn, this has given you the power to see into the Dark Lord's mind and speak Parselmouth. Dumbledore wanted you to know that the only way the Dark Lord can be killed for good is if you are killed first..."

Snape may have continued to talk, Harry didn't know. His heart was pounding rapidly as Snape's words echoed inside his mind. Panic was rising inside of him as he began to realise that there will not be a final battle or a final showdown; Harry would have to sacrifice his own life for the greater good.

_Hang on…_  
"You expect me to believe this?" Harry yelled, surprised at his own stupidity. "You are working for Voldemort! All of this crap about Dumbledore telling you this- it's a lie! You and Voldemort must have devised a plan that would ultimately result in me walking up to Voldemort and letting him kill me without a fight so that he can take over! I won't let that happen! You want me killed!"

"No, I don't." It was barely a whisper, but Harry heard it as if it were a bomb exploding inside his head. Harry looked at Snape and saw that he was not looking at him but at the floor. Harry was getting frustrated; he could sense that there was something else that Snape wasn't telling him; he was just too cowardly to say it.

"What do you want to tell me, Snape? You are a Death Eater, you want me dead, don't pretend-"

"I'm not pretending."

"Then prove it you coward!"

Harry seemed to have hit an invisible barrier and before he knew what was happening, Snape withdrew his wand so quickly that Harry did not have the time to defend himself. Although he was expecting a silent but powerful curse to come his way, Harry only heard Snape's surprisingly weak and distraught tones:

"Expecto Patronum…." A flimsy ray of silver issued from Snape's wand, but no Patronus came.

"What are you doing? Is this some kind of joke?"

Snape was still staring at the ground, unable to look Harry in the eye. Snape tried again.

"Expecto Patronum". This time a larger cloud of silver issued from Snape's wand, but still a Corporeal Patronus did not appear.

"This is a waste of time! You are a Death Eater! You couldn't possibly have any happy thoughts that would allow you to produce a Patronus! Actually," Harry slapped his forehead in mock sarcasm. "How could I have been so stupid? You can imagine what the world will be like when Voldemort takes over, that should be a happy enough memory!" Harry was becoming sarcastic and cynical. This was a waste of time. Why was Snape trying to produce a Patronus? What could that prove?

Snape looked straight into Harry's eyes and Harry was startled to see that the black eyes that were usually so full of hate were full of tears. The thin, pale face looked determined; its dark eyes had an unusual glitter.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry could not believe it. The silver doe leapt from Snape's wand and galloped around Snape's office, disappearing when it returned to her master.

"It was you? You led Ron and me to Gryffindor's sword? You helped us…" Harry could hardly believe what he saw; Snape was a Death Eater- he was on Voldemort's side. Surely he could not have been helping Harry all this time? After seeing Snape's Patronus, rather than feeling grateful he felt disturbed and confused.  
"Why is your Patronus a doe?" Snape shook his head at the ground as if the floor was asking the impossible of him. For the first time in Harry's life, Snape was showing him a weakness that both aggravated and worried him. He sensed that Snape could not bring himself to say why his Patronus was a female deer, but at the same time Harry felt that enough time had been wasted; he knew that Snape was hiding something of great importance, but he needed to coax it out of him before he went to face Voldemort one last time.

"Please speak; I honestly don't have time for this!"

"I can't-"

"You can't what? Speak? Tell me what is happening! Why won't you tell me why your Patronus is a doe? Does she embarrass you or something?" This seemed to trigger something painful in Snape's mind. Snape buried his face in his hands and mumbled: "your mother's Patronus was a doe."

Harry's heart jumped. But as suddenly as this moment of joy arose it immediately sunk away.

"But, my mother's dead…" Snape continued to breathe deeply into his hands and Harry remembered something from the year before: Tonks had sent her Patronus to the castle to get someone to collect him from the gate. Harry remembered Snape walking down and being extremely harsh to Tonks about her new Patronus describing it as 'weak' and almost pathetic. Harry later learned that the Patronus was a werewolf, a reflection of Tonks' love for Remus. Then a terrible thought entered Harry's mind. It was too terrible to say.

"Oh my god…" Snape raised his face and having caught a glimpse of Harry's, continued to rest his head in his hands.

"Are you serious? This is why you went to the good side? Dumbledore was right- you really were sorry my parents, or my mother, was dead. So… what? You decided to work for Dumbledore in an effort to make my mother's sacrifice worthwhile?" Snape nodded. Harry felt light headed and needed to sit down. The weight of his body collapsing into a nearby chair caused Snape to lift his head; seeing that Harry was not about to shout or become violent, Snape took the opportunity to explain.

"Dumbledore's hand was dead. It was caused by a dark curse that embodied a ring he foolishly wore. The curse was killing him, but I was able to stop it from spreading to the rest of his body, trapping it in his hand. I thought he would have about a year to live at most. He knew that the Dark Lord had given Draco the task of killing him, but refused to accept that such a young boy would have to tear his soul apart just because the Dark Lord wished it. So Dumbledore told me that he wanted me to kill him instead. He thought that my soul would not be damaged if I perceived my actions as that of friendship rather than murder; I would be helping him die a painless death rather than a slow, painful one." Snape's face was contorted as if the mere memory of the old Headmaster caused him much pain and misery. He continued in a whisper, "I was so mad at him, furious that he expected me to kill him yet he would not tell me what he and you were doing on Saturday nights in his office- he did not tell me anything about your plan or his. When the time eventually came for me to kill him, that terrible night on the Astronomy Tower, I seemed to arrive just in time. Dumbledore was begging me to keep my word and I was so angry, so upset and he knew it. Through Legilimency he told me he was sorry for what he was asking of me and thanked me for being so brave… and I- I- did it. I killed the only person who ever truly trusted me- the only person who knew why I was on his side and why I had turned my back on the Dark Lord. He was my only real friend and I killed him-". Snape's voice broke as he buried his face into his hands once again.

Now Harry understood why Snape had become so angry and upset when he called him a coward that night and though Harry hated to admit it, he felt sorry for the teacher who had made his life a living hell. But there was still something pounding inside Harry's heart, something he needed to know,

"Why did you do it? Change sides, I mean. Was it because of my mother?"

Snape gulped and mumbled: "your mother and I grew up in neighbouring towns. I noticed one day that she could fly off swings and land without injury. It was I who told your mother that she was magical, that she was a witch. At first your mother and Petunia were horrified by what I was telling them, but both of them became excited about this other world and when your mother received her letter from Hogwarts, your aunt wrote to Dumbledore asking if she too could come to Hogwarts." Harry was stunned. He could not believe that his aunt, having constantly avoided the Wizarding World for his entire life, not only wanted to attend Hogwarts but actually wished to be a part of the magical world, of his world.

"Before we left to go to Hogwarts, your mother and I became friends." Snape continued. "I was so excited about going to school and even more excited that I had already made a friend- I never had a friend before."

Harry's heart jumped; this was all too familiar to him.

"So we went to Hogwarts and I was so disappointed when your mother was sorted into Gryffindor and me into Slytherin. But we continued to be friends and by this time, I became quite attached to Lily. But due to being in Slytherin, I began hanging around people who were already or were about to become Death Eaters and your mother did not like that- she did not want me to be like them. I wish I listened to her…" Snape drifted off. Harry stared at his Potions Master, not quiet believing what he was hearing.

"Then in our fifth year," Snape continued, "you saw what happened in the pensieve. In my anger and embarrassment, I called your mother a 'mudblood' and she was so hurt by what I said that she severed ties with me and no longer wished to be my friend. She was sure that I was just as terrible and cruel as my Death Eater peers and she believed that it mattered to me that she was muggle born." Snape looked into Harry's eyes.

"But she was so much more than a friend to me. I really cared about her and really wanted to continue our friendship, but no matter how many times I apologized, she never accepted that I was truly sorry. So, we left Hogwarts as mere peers who used to be close friends. Then I became a Death Eater and overheard the prophecy. I hastened to tell the Dark Lord what I had overheard, because I selfishly desired his approval. I was horrified when he told me he was planning to kill the Potter's son and knowing Lily as I did, I knew she would not stand away from you. I asked the Dark Lord to spare your mother and he agreed, but as you know, he did not keep his promise. I met with Dumbledore soon after Lily's death and he told me what I needed to do to redeem myself. So I agreed, somewhat reluctantly, to protect you, but I made him promise never to tell you why I went to the good side."

"So why did you? I want to hear it."

"Isn't the Patronus evidence enough?"

"Yes, but I want you to say it. I want you to prove her bloodline meant nothing to you."

"I can't…"

"Yes, you can! Show that you are not ashamed!"

"I…. I …"

Harry was watching Snape's face and knew that it wasn't easy for him to say; he almost felt bad for making him state something so personal, but he needed solid proof and if Snape was able to admit that he loved a muggle born, he may then start to believe Snape was truly remorseful.

Yet Harry was losing hope; he was sure that Snape would never announce what he knew to be true. Instead, Snape reached into his cloak and pulled out a piece of paper. He held it out to Harry.

"I am sorry for entering Grimmauld Place without your permission, but I found this in Black's room and I had to take it." Harry opened the piece of scrunched up paper and saw the second half of the letter Lily had written to Sirius. Harry saw his mother's name written so beautifully, full of love and creativity. Yet some of the words were smudged and Harry was sure Lily had not been crying whilst she wrote the letter. Harry felt a strong need to look at Snape, who was staring at yet another piece of paper, tears dropping onto the other half of the torn photo that was missing from Grimmauld Place. Lily was laughing, smiling and while there was no sound emanating from the photo, it seemed to echo in Harry's ears and no doubt, in Snape's too. Harry folded up his mother's letter and held it in his sweaty palm as he slowly walked towards his Potions Master, not really understanding why he was attempting to get any closer to the man that, no matter how remorseful, was responsible for the death of his parents. Snape did not look up when Harry approached him, but continued to stare into Lily's laughing face, apparently lost in thought. As if all sense had completely escaped him, Harry placed his hand on Snape's shoulder, gave it a reassuring squeeze, pausing as he did so, and then allowed his hand to drop to his side. Snape looked up in complete amazement at the unexpected, kind gesture. After wiping his eyes, Snape looked somewhat puzzled.

"Dumbledore was right about you."

"What do you mean?"

"He told me that while you look so much like your father, you are very much like your mother. It's almost ironic that you have her eyes; it's as if you see the world like she used to see it. Dumbledore insisted that I saw your father in you because that's what I expected to see, and I denied it, but perhaps now I should admit that Dumbledore was right. I was…" Snape paused, looking at Harry intently. "I was certain that you would laugh at me, snigger and tease me for ever believing that a beautiful woman like your mother could ever love or be friends with someone like me. When your father found out how I felt about Lily, he and Black never let me forget it. I assumed you would laugh too… that's why I never wanted Dumbledore to tell you why he trusted me; I couldn't stand the humiliation."

Harry didn't know what to say. He knew his father was terrible to Snape, but he was also told that Snape reciprocated the gestures. He did not think, however, that it mattered anymore, the damage was done.

"When I was in the pensieve," Harry spoke carefully to the ground, "I watched how everyone was laughing at you and how no one stood up for you except my mother. It disturbed me. So, after leaving your office, I went to Umbridge's fireplace and spoke to Sirius and Remus. I, um, asked them why my father took such joy in humiliating you because I was so worried that everything you had ever told me about my father was right after all. His friends reassured me that he was justified in being so cruel because you were cruel back, but I honestly felt-" Harry was forcing himself to say it "I felt so sorry for you and I was upset and disturbed that you were treated that way. Your memory reminded me of Draco and how he would humiliate me and how you would embarrass me in front of the class. I felt your pain… no one deserves that, not even you." Snape nodded as Harry continued to stare at the ground apparently transfixed.

"That's why you hated me. You wanted to pay me back, cause me as much pain as my father caused you…" Harry wondered aloud. Snape nodded again. Harry tore his eyes away from the ground to look at Snape who was staring misty eyed at nothingness. He spoke softly, but Harry caught onto his every whisper.

"Do you have any idea how difficult it is for me to look at you, even for a moment? You embody, I believe, the best and worst of people. Everything about you reminded me of your father except for you eyes, Lily's eyes. It was like seeing everything I have ever loved and everything I have ever hated within one person." Snape's voice became stronger. He looked into Harry's eyes. "I loved your mother. She was a wonderful, beautiful woman who made me happy and made me feel like there were good people in the world. She was living proof that Muggleborns can be brilliant people and she gave me hope that perhaps my life wasn't always going to be full of constant fighting and abuse, but filled with a bit of love. It was nice to know that someone cared for me." The honest confession that was pouring out of Snape, forced Harry to break their eye contact, it was too much for him.

Snape continued, undisturbed by Harry's apparent disinterest. "You remind me of my past and the future I could have had; the beautiful and terrible things that exist in this world; the times when I was happy and vengeful, excited and humiliated; the power of both hate and love; but worst of all-" tears were running down Snape's cheeks, "you reminded me that because I wasn't strong enough to listen to your mother, I ended up killing the very two people I see within you." Harry wanted Snape to stop, but he continued to blunder on as if he had been dying to release all of his feelings to someone, to him. "Dumbledore was incorrect in thinking that I mistreated you because of my history with James. The truth is that I hate you because you are a living reminder of what I lost, what I could have had and what I still want even though I know it is impossible to ever see your mother again. While I have made it appear like I have protected you so that your mother's death would have been worthwhile, that is not wholly true." Harry resumed eye contact with the Potions Master. "I wanted to protect you because I hoped that one day I would see Lily alive, within you. I wanted to protect her from damage. I knew you would never believe that I could give a damn about you or Lily, but I hoped that you would one day understand or accept that ultimately, I never wanted you dead because that would mean losing Lily all over again." It seemed that Snape had run out of breath. The two wizards were dissolved in their own thoughts for what seemed like hours.

Finally Harry spoke, "it wouldn't have mattered if I died; you didn't need to protect me for fear of losing her because-" Harry looked at Snape as if seeing him for the first time.

"She lives within you."

Snape's eyes met Harry's, tears still tumbling down his face, but after considering Harry's words for many minutes, Snape nodded, and a small smile appeared.

Slowly, the office door creaked open and Harry screamed as he watched a gigantic snake slide across the floor.

Snape yelled, "Voldemort knows you're here! Get out! Run!" Harry was paralysed not only by the sight of Nagini, but by Snape's use of Voldemort's name. But before Harry could make a movement towards the door, Nagini, with the agility of a cheetah, rose up to her full height and struck Snape on the neck, digging her teeth into his flesh. Snape collapsed to the floor and Harry's scar burned so badly that he too fell to onto the cold, hard tiles.

Harry knew Voldemort was furious; he had sent Nagini to find Snape and kill him; even Voldemort knew it would not take anyone that long to find the 'Chosen One'. Harry pulled himself towards Snape to examine the damage Nagini had done. Harry could not fool himself, Snape was seriously injured; blood was gushing from the massive bite in his neck.

"Get out…" Snape was barely audible, and while Harry knew he was in grave danger, he felt he needed to say one last thing to the dying man. Harry knelt next to Snape and placed his hand upon Snape's shoulder once again. "Professor Snape, thank you for being loyal to my mother and to Dumbledore; you are more than I ever thought you could be. Thanks for your help…" Suddenly, with his last ounce of energy, Snape grabbed onto Harry's robes and dragged him closer to the ground.

"I'm sorry," whispered Snape. The green and black eyes met for the final time. Harry continued to gaze into Snape's eyes even after the life had disappeared from behind them. Harry was shocked to see his tears hitting the ground as he stood up to face his destiny beyond the dungeons- death was waiting for him.


End file.
